The invention relates to a method for regulating the speed of asynchronous motors by means of a converter having a variable output frequency and output voltage, which motors have a load-dependent slip, particularly to regulate the speed of spindles of a textile machine driven by respective asynchronous motors. In addition, the invention relates to a switch arrangement to perform this method.